The History of Annill
by Youarc
Summary: A hero named Olithia goes into the land of Annill in his quest to destroy Alithia before her malice plagues the land. Will he accomplish this goal? read on...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Time in Turmoil

Long, long ago in the land known as Annill there was a massive conflict. The conflict was between two halves of a humongous land mass. The Eastern half was ruled by Olithia. Olithia fought against his evil sister, Alithia, for more than two centuries. As they fought many brave and adventurous knights and soldiers died.

Olithia was in his war chamber planning very carefully about his next move on Alithia's battlefront. While he was planning he was interrupted by a loud thud on the door. "Come in," said Olithia. Slowly the door creaked open. Then through the door came the royal messenger. He was blood-soakin and his clothes were torn and ragged.

Olithia inquired, "What happened?" The messenger replied, "I was attacked by a raiding hoard on the southern end. They greatly and swiftly overran the forces, and for that I blame myself for it dearly. I did not reach them in time to give them the message that Alithia was marching in large numbers. I drew my sword and tried to help as best I could. Soon the walls were crumbling in...men were dieing... and the gate was smashed through... beasts of great size came smashing through stepping on soldiers and knocking the soldiers against walls...I myself barely made it away...on my way here I set a ambush. Alithia might use the forts to her advantage, but she now has access to our defenses if she marches far enough North. If she stays idle in the forts and sends only a small battalion of men North to our defenses, then the ambush I set may very quickly disband the raiders, and the survivors who try to flee will be shot down by archers in the trees."

Olithia was now in deep thought, "Alithia will most likely remain idle in the forts as you thought...she may though destroy the forts and move forward as one huge army. But if I know Alithia then she will not destroy the forts...not yet...she knows they still have a role to play on her part...but if she does march as a huge group but without destroying the forts...can our ambush hold out?" "Unfortunately the men I have set as the ambush are new recruits and could only handle a small brigade as I was hoping on. I'm sorry to tell you m'lord but if Alithia marches as a whole army then there will be no surviving. It is possible though that they may parish but in the process the ambush would weaken her forces. If they continued to march further North then eventually King Therin's scouts would see her forces and inform the king. From there his mages and forces could finish them off."

Olithia was full of rage. The veins in his body were pulsing as the anger grew in him and he knew he had to do something. He knew he had to recapture the forts and save the men that are down there. It was possible that Alithia has taken captives and what she will do with them can only be imagined in nightmares. Olithia made a notion towards one of his guards by the door. "I want you to find the healer. Bring her here so she can tend to the messengers wounds. I will go and gather the troops. We leave tomorrow at sunrise!"

Olithia walked out of the chamber and into a bleak and bare tunnel. Nothing but the cold gray stone and the flickering torches could be seen either way down the tunnel. He turned right and walked on till he came to a set of spiraling stairs. He wearily climbed up, grasping the railing as he went trying not to pass out for he was very tired. The stairs opened up into a well lit hallway. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a red rug was laid down a stone hallway. Carved oak doors could be seen as he walked down this passage. He passed many sets of decorative armor and banners, each with its own history that played back into his mind as he walked by.

He finally reached his room which was a big circular room with a domed roof. Bookshelves lined the walls that were full of ancient history and past times. Moonlight poured through the huge windows and filled the room with a silvery luminous glow. A big red rug was in the center of the room with gold leafs on each corner. There was a gold border that went around the rug about a inch away from the edge. In the center of the rug was the symbol of Hasendor. There was a H that was written in a ancient elf rune. The letter was cast on a shield that had red and orange flames below the rune. A sword stuck in each corner of the shield. He laid down on a bed near one of the huge windows. He lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling wondering what dangers would lie ahead. The moon had now risen high in the sky when he finally fell victim to sleep. He dreamed of a time of peace that seemed so distant with peaceful green meadows, rolling hills, majestic mountains, and the villagers could wander outside the town without fearing a fatal arrow strike or a armed goblin in the bushes.

He woke the next day feeling fully rested and refreshed. Light streamed through the window lighting the entire room. Smoke rose from the embers and coals from the fireplace that had been burning the night before. He went down to the dining hall where a feast was being held for him and the soldiers that were going to the South. Olithia would not normally feed his troops with such a wonderful meal, but he knew they would be marching a long time and they would more than likely be eating gruel and soup for almost the entire trip. The feast was marvelous with meats of all assortments and vegetables mixed with herbs and spices to create a wonderful filling taste. The ales and wines that were served were enough to make the angriest of men happy and cheerful again. The chef of Hasendor was known for his skill with cooking and masterful choice in flavors. He had traveled far and wide to collect the best and finest ingredients that the local market did not always offer. He learned new recipes from his journeys. You see the chef had once been a skilled fighter but retired after a wound to his leg kept him from fighting. He was happy with his newfound skill and always found it a joy to cook for the pleasure of others.

After the meal Olithia then went down to the war chamber yet again and went over to a cupboard and opened it. The rusty old hinges swung open. Gray cobwebs hung from the corners and dust had settled in thick layers all over the bottom and top. In the center of the cupboard was a stand, tall, slender, and covered in a slight touch of rust at the base. On it rested Olithia's prized armor. It was red with gold trim on the shoulder plates and the waste. There was also the same H elf rune engraved in gold letters upon the chest. Gold trim was on the elbows of the arms and on his hands he wore red gauntlets with gold trim on the knuckles and wrist. He wore red plate legs that had gold trim at the waste, knees, and ankles. On his feet he wore red greaves with gold trim at the ankle and at the toe end of his greaves.

Next to his armor was his sword. This sword was not ordinary in a mile run. It was forged in a smithy powered by magic. At first glance one might think the blade to be steel for its silvery look, but this was not so. The blade was actually a rare and powerful ore that no arrow nor weapon could damage. The material is called mithril and it is fancied by all those who fight. Infused in this powerful mithril blade was The Eternal Flame. The Eternal Flame was a element of fire but like the sword that it was infused with, it was not normal. This element could be wrought into weapons and armor. His armor itself had The Eternal Flame inside it. The Eternal Flame is not found by mortal eyes. Elves who are masters of the elements summoned it and were able to bend the element to there power. That race of elves is now long past for they have all died out. In there mission to purify the land they were consumed and the evil aura destroyed them. All that is left now is the ruins of there towns and the items and such that they left behind. The Eternal Flame can only be summoned by a item that has been bestowed with it. The sword itself could summon flame when drawn and when used wisely it can bring down even the toughest of foes. His sword had red runes set into the blade which burned as red as the flame it summoned when surrounded by darkness or when in battle.

Every wizard has a stone or gem for the element they control. Ruby for fire, sapphire for water, emerald for earth, pearl for light, amethyst for darkness, topaz for thunder, opal for air, diamond for elementals. Elementals had all the stones but they themselves desired a stone for which others could marvel upon. They were given the diamond. The diamond resembled the divinity of their aura, the roughness for there awesome power, and the shine to resemble there mission for good. They are the head of the mage order.

He took his armor down and his weapon and put them on. As bulky as the armor looked it was as light as a feather. He wrapped his belt around his waste and attached the scabbard to it. He put his sword in his scabbard and took his shield out of the cupboard. His shield was red with a gold trimmed border around the edge. Once again the elf rune for H was carved into the shield in gold letters. He then opened a drawer that was built into the cupboard and took out a cape. The cape was red with gold trim at the bottom. There was a gold elf rune H in the center. Finally he opened a small box that was in the drawer with the cape. It was a older box, sort of rotted and dusty. The hinges were all rusted up and the handle was broken off. He had to use a knife to pry the box open. When he opened it there was his final set of clothing. It was a red headband with the gold elf rune H set in the middle. Once he had all his armor and his weapon put on he looked in a mirror on the far wall. He looked like a grand warrior and the combination of gold and red was a wonderful masterpiece.

Once he was armed and ready he went down to the stables to get Lyrnox, his trusted steed. Lyrnox had been to many battles and served Olithia well enough for his own purposes. Though most of the time Olithia only rode him upon the hills that lined the horizon and watched down at the small villages and huts. Lyrnox was a white steed with great speed. It was highly admired by the townsfolk and was the pride of all the local horses.

Olithia rode down to the courtyard of his castle and assembled the small army of men who would accompany him to the South. "Men and women of Hasendor, we march now to aid a call of great distress. If we fail to succeed, then this whole war and everything we have done to fight for good is at a loss. I will only say that where we are going will lead into turmoil and great danger. If anyone among us has a change of thought now, please feel free to leave the ranks now. For those who leave though I will say this, sure you can leave now and march back to your homes and your families, but what will happen if this band of people fail because you or someone else failed to be there in a time of need? When all else fails and when armed men and women were needed, you were not there to aid us. That is all I will say for now. We have a long ride and time has been lost." As he said this he looked up at the sky and observed the sun's position.

A few moments later Olithia returned to the ranks and looked in astonishment as he saw that none of the men or women had left the ranks. They all stood there straight as a pencil awaiting their orders. Olithia mounted Lyrnox and strode to the front of the line of soldiers. "Alright men lets move out! We have much land to cover and time is of the essence!" With this being said they marched out of the city gates. Townsfolk, whether they be fathers, sons, daughters, mothers, or someone else of importance, they all stood in crowds and watched them march away to a unknown fate that only time would tell as it unrolled itself as it does everyday. Wives, daughters, and maids of the court threw flowers at the soldiers. The men gave shouts of cheer to raise spirits.

The men started down a long dusty trail through a prairie of rolling hills and tall grass. The land outside of Hasendor was quite beautiful, though many people did not have time to view them in this time of turmoil. As they reached the first set of hills Olithia strode ahead and peered out at the horizon. "Signs are clear. The scouts up ahead have spotted nothing. Lets keep moving men!" said Olithia. As they reached where the scouts once stood they looked behind them and saw the last tower of Hasendor, small and vague in the mist and fog of the morning start. They then turned around and headed south towards the Forest of Secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Forest of Secrets

The men stopped right as the sun was setting on the border. The sky was a dark red with violet and blue at its edges. The men were slashing and tearing at the tall grass trying to make a decent clearing to set up their tents and make a fire. It was not the tall grass that was keeping them from setting up there tents or laying out there wool blankets. The tall grass could spread a wild blaze if a fire was made. The area had little rain and the grass was very dry. The sun had finally sunken below the outline of the distance when they were finally done setting up camp and making fires. The grass that they had ripped up and cut served as a wonderful fuel for the fire. The fires stayed alight the whole night long. Scouts returned with wild game such as deer and wild turkey for food. They roasted the food on a spit fire and then ate it with deep delight.

The next day Olithia awoke to a area slightly clouded with smoke from burning embers from the night before. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, then gave a long yawn like a bear coming out of its den for the first time in all of winter. Then looking to the South he said to himself "Ahh...going South only ensures two fates, death or victory. If we, the might of Annill cannot defeat Alithia and her forces, who can? King Therin would follow in our stead and try with his might to finish what we started. All it takes is for Alithia to destroy our final defenses and Annill is done for. Oh well, it is best not to decide the fates for myself. I am not a fate wielder. I will have to lead my men as best I can and hope fate deals a card in my favor."

The men packed up and got back into their ranks. Men in the front held there shields in front of them, men on the sides hold there shields to the left or right of them, and the men in the back were always archers. As they marched not one of them complained if they came to rocky terrain or came to a difficult ravine to traverse. They all knew it was essential to get to the South and they knew it could not be accomplished if they complained and halted all the time. Thats what the men of Hasendor were known for. They had long endurance and strong might. They learned to have these traits because of a section of the Hasendor training. That specific training section was inspired by the dwarves of the Rizen Mountains.

"Sir, if I may ask, but do we have a goal or location we are trying to reach before the sundown strikes us again? The men and I do not have a problem with the long marches but it would do us better to know we were headed somewhere and not aimlessly wandering in a field all day like headless chickens," said a soldier. "We are headed South to the Forest of Secrets. I know you are thinking now as I said that of all the dangers and the tales you have been told, but it is quicker than going around and any second could be the last for our Southern defenses," said Olithia. The soldier merely nodded and thanked Olithia for his reply, but Olithia himself worried about the forest. He had heard tales of dangerous creatures and monstrous beings in the woods when he was growing up. The castle library was filled to the brim with these sort of legends and as a child he enjoyed greatly to read these tales. "Well as long as we stick to the road we should have less of a risk of getting attacked by a straying beast. My only concern about taking the roads are ambushes," thought Olithia to himself. Indeed beasts did not commonly walk near the road but as Olithia said the forest is known for ambushes as well as its fantasy tales. The forest was full of bushes, tall thick trees, and ditches that the enemy could hide in and spring out at any moment to take them by surprise.

As they reached the edge of the forest the men halted almost instantly. "The horses will not budge m'lord. Shall we send them back the way they came?" said a soldier. Olithia did not want to part with Lyrnox, but he knew he must do so for time purposes. "Yes yes send them back the way they came for they will no longer prove a use for us." responded Olithia unwillingly. A cold blast of wind blew out of the tree's edge. Eerie noises could be heard from deep within the bowels of the forest. Shadows lurched out from under rock and tree, stretching its cold, dark grasp on the land.

They slowly creeped on through the forest in fear that something might take notice of their presence. Olithia was at a loss for the once wide pass had grown over with weeds and thick trees. "Men, the loss of the road is a great inconvenience. Do not stray far from the ranks for your chances of survival in these woods are against you." said Olithia. The tops of the trees were so bundled with leaves that even the strongest beams of light would have a hard time penetrating its strong hold. Inter winding vines made the men stumble and fall to the ground quite often. Following the flame from Olithia's sword, they moved onward in the stead of their leader.

After what seemed like hours of marching one of Olithia's scouts reported a clearing up ahead. The scout was indeed telling the truth and the army was soon on its way toward the great, empty ring. As Olithia looked up he saw that beams of light were puncturing the roof of this stronghold of trees. "This was at one time used by a group of men. It is not a hasty clearing which means they intended to use it for a while. If I know this region as well as books and lore say, then this is a clearing from past dragon hunters." stated Olithia. The men set quickly to their tents while a few others started a fire. They used the last of their tall grass with much remorse. Olithia, while watching his men busily at work, heard a strange noise coming from off in the woods to the south of them. Grabbing a torch and setting several arrows ablaze, he launched a flurry of arrows into the woods. There was a loud growl which spelled death as it rolled on. Out of the woods came a very large beast that struck fear in the men and Olithia himself.

The beast was a Harishen. Harishens are strong in both physical strength and endurance. They are a version of skeletal drake which is rarely seen, but when it is, those that see it rarely live to tell the tale. The beast roared aloud once more, its green eyes giving off a bright green glow as it rose up on two hind legs. It then took one large slash at a tree which came toppling over on top of a group of soldiers tents. The soldiers fled to take cover behind trees as the Harishen blew its well known breath of acid and flame. The flame ripped through the trees like a sword through a scroll. Olithia heard his men letting out loud yells of pain and agony as they melted before his very eyes.

A group of archers from up in the trees set their arrows to flame and launched it into the drake's body. The Harishen roared in pain as it turned around. The archer's fearful gaze met the Harishen's eyes and sent the archers into a state of shock. The Harishen blew its breath again at the archers as they sat in the trees unable to do anything. Olithia who now stood behind the beast drew his sword and held it aloft. "Arise Eternal Flame and serve your master!" commanded Olithia to his sword. Almost instantly the sword burst into flames and the red runes glowed steadily. Olithia charged at the Harishen and drove a deep stab motion into the beasts lower left breast. The beast toppled over and smashed up against a large rock. The beast quickly swung its tail around and knocked Olithia several feet back and watched as he crashed into a tree.

Olithia, who now lay unconscious, was now subjected to any assault the beast could put forth. A brave knight ran over to Olithia, all the while dodging the long claws of the Harishen as it swung them violently. The knight grabbed Olithia's sword and ran towards the beast. The beast struck at him with his left clawed foot. The knight rapidly dodged it and sliced the beast's hand clean off as it came down. This threw the beast off balance and the knight watched as the Harishen fell over once more. This time the knight scrabbled up the massive body and stabbed the beast repeatedly in the head. The Harishen let out a long piercing screech and then it lay dead.

Olithia awoke the next day and looked around. He was inside his tent which was covered in holes and had claw slashes all over the sides. He walked outside and with a shocking look on his face examined the dead Harishen. The men were picking and cleaning the meat off of the beast and storing it in containers for their trips. Olithia then walked over to a roaring bon-fire in the center of the camp where his officers were seated in deep discussion.

"Friends, what news of the previous battle can you share with me?" asked Olithia. "Well sir there were many casualties I'm afraid and the damage the beast has done blocked off the main road. The boys have scouted ahead and have discovered a small trail bout a 2 days march of here," replied a lieutenant. Olithia spun around and walked up on a nearby rock. He gazed out across the battle worn faces of his comrades and then to the healers who were trying to heal those who managed to survive. Olithia had a look of distress across his face as he looked in horror at the mangled bodies that hung from the trees or lay scattered along the ground like apples from a broken stall. "Ok men...I know you have endured much and to see your brothers die next to you in battle is a terrible sight...during the battle, I myself was knocked unconscious by the creature. We must not let our comrades die in vain. Gather your gear and form the ranks, for by high noon we march deeper into the woods."

As the men straggled along, Olithia and Luterious were engaged in quite a interesting conversation. "Tell me Luterious, while I lay knocked out, who finished off that retched beast?" Asked Olithia. "And why would a lord such as yourself wish to know who killed a beast as insignificant as that? I suppose your wanting to thank him and commemorate em ey?" " Indeed I do! Whoever killed that beast had a lot of courage and had more wits about em than Old Yorn back in Mendaril." replied Olithia. "Ha ha ha, well then my lord if it is your wish then I shall let you know that it was I that slayed the great demon, though it was not an easy task to do, not even by my standards!" replied Luterious. "Well well you are turning out to be quite the young warrior Luterious. You keep your wits keen and your sword sharp and someday you will be a great hero. You saved the lives of not only me but of a great deal of soldiers." remarked Olithia. "Well lord I thank you for the kind comment and I will be sure to take your advice and hone my skills as you say."

With that being said Luterious walked to the back of the line to encourage any stragglers to keep marching. The conditions that week were terrible. By day it was scorching hot with muggy, humid air that seemed to choke the soldiers with an invisible hand. By night it was deathly cold and strong winds carried that icy cold through the branches of the trees to greet the soldiers as the slumbered. On the 3rd day of marching they reached the trail the scouts had found. The men rejoiced and some looked to the heavens in high appraisal of the good fortune that the day had brought. The men turned South and followed the road for quite a while.

While the men were marching, Olithia swore he saw a figure move in the woods. Olithia left the army in pursuit of the man. After about 2 hours of pursuing, he finally found the man sitting on a cliff over looking the Southern part of the Forest of Secrets. From here you could see where the forest began and where it ended. It was a beautiful place to be. The mountain top was covered by cherry blossom trees and wild flowers. Then over at the edge of the peak Olithia saw the man.

The man had long white hair that slightly covered his eyes in some parts. His eyes were of a blue like the sea. He wore a black long coat over armor that was of a purple and a aqua blue mixture. On the ground next to him was a huge scabbard for what looked like a 2h sword. The sword was in his hands in front of him. The sword had a sapphire set in the pommel of the sword. The handle was red leather and the hilt was of steel. Above the steel hilt were gold spikes pointed towards the end of the blade. In the center of the spikes was yet another sapphire. The blade itself was of 6 feet in length and a width of about 6 inches. On the blade were runes that glowed red when death was near to the bearer.

"Who are you and of who's army do you serve?" asked Olithia. "And who are you to ask these things of me?" " My name is Olithia, I have claimed war on my evil sister Alithia and the war has been going on now for 200 years." "Well well well don't we think were high and powerful?" stated the man. " My name is Hikari Kami and I am a 25 year old mercenary as far as it concerns you. I travel with my only companion, my sword Kaminari. I myself am on a mission but I feel it is somehow linked to yours. As for sides, I have no sides." As he said this he faded off to somewhere else.

Olithia turned around and slowly walked back to the army. He had a lot playing in his mind and he had much to think about. The words "...but I feel it is somehow linked to yours," kept playing in his head. He walked to the back of the army and asked Luterious, "Did you see that man back there?" But Luterious only nodded his head and said, "M'lord I have seen many men since we started marching."

They had all been marching a good half-day when the sun started to sink under the trees. The men started to take out blankets and other items of warmth to help them as they pushed on through the night. Eventually the men could handle the cold no more and they sought shelter. Olithia made quick work of finding one too. He set out that very instant and within a few hours had found a rocky ridge that would completely shield the men from the icy blasts of air. The soldiers and archers got underneath the rocky outcrop and dreamed of their homes and warm beds that is all but now in a distance.

The next day Luterious and Olithia awoke to the smell of wonderful aromas. Olithia noticed a small group of boys in the center of the road throwing huge chunks of meat and vegetables into a huge pot hanging over a roaring fire. " Well boys what are you cooking that makes me hunger so badly?" One of the boys, most likely the eldest, walked forward and said, " Well sir you see some of the scouts found a batch of herbs and spices not too far off the road so we took some of the food we had and mixed it usin' one of the chef's recipes. We would greatly appreciate it sir if you would take a bite of our cookin' and tell us what ya make of it." Olithia didn't hestitate long before he had dipped a large spoon into the pot and dished himself up a big heaping of meat and vegetables and put it into a wooden bowl. He took in the grand aromas and then took a bite out of the soupy mix.

There was a long pause when Olithia finally said, " Well boys...I'd hate to break it to you but...that's the best darn stew I've had in quite a few years." The boys all nodded with pleasure, thanked Olithia for his comment, and urged him to eat some more. Olithia agreed without a second thought and invited Luterious to come dine with him. In a matter of minutes all of the soldiers had heaping bowls of this wonderful delicacy. Olithia wiped the stew off of his mouth and looked up at the sky. It was crystal clear and the early sun was peeping through the cracks in the roof of the forest. Olithia had started to notice that the southern portion of the forest was not nearly as dark as the northern portion.

Once the men were all finished eating and had their gear packed up Olithia yelled out, "Ok men we are now only a 4 days march from the end of this abysmal forest! Grant we have no delays nor any mishaps we might possibly clear it in about a 2 days march. The choice is yours, slow easy pace but a longer time in the forest, or a faster pace with a shorter time in the forest." Almost with no questions asked all the men had gotten into ranks and started moving double paced down the road.

They had made it no farther than a few miles when the ground started to shake. The trees bent over forming huge arches over the road. The entire forest went pitch black, and then from in front of their very eyes, a ghostly black figure stood before them. It had dark black armor and the ghost itself was of black smoke. Dark red eyes returned their gaze as the men stood petrified in fear of the creature. The dark figure had a huge 2h axe that had ghastly purple and black flames all down the blade of it.

"You dare to travel down my path that which no man has survived to reach the end of it? What fools you must be!" yelled the eerie warrior. " As fools we may be, but we must travel your road regardless," said Olithia in return. " Such bold words you speak freely. Sadly you shall die by those words!" With that being said the figure rushed forward slaughtering countless lives with one swing of his massive weapon. " Powers of darkness arise to the fall of man!" commanded the spirit warrior.

As he said this he held his weapon aloft. The weapon went ablaze with energy as he cast his weapon down deep into the ground with a mighty force. The ground split and hundreds of undead beings arose out of the massive crevice. They swept across the road to meet the ready warriors of Hasendor. The foul undead creatures ripped the soldiers limb from limb, smashed there bodies against trees, and cast them into the great pit. Mages from the back of Olithia's line pounded the creatures with explosions of flame and rock.

Olithia drew his sword and charged toward a armored skeleton. He slashed violently at the being then turned around to parry an attack from a massive four armed monster. The creature picked Olithia up with brute force and threw him on the ground. Olithia stood up and stumbled around clumsily. The monster picked up a huge tree and swung it around. Olithia dodged the tree and watched as it smashed into a small group of undead archers.

Luterious ran up onto a rock, drew his sword, and came down on the four armed creature's head, splitting his skull in two. A group of soldiers from behind launched a flurry of arrows into the crowd. Men from both Hasendor and of the ghosts army were hit by the barrage of flaming projectiles. Olithia quickly turned around to see the group of archers beginning to reload their bows with another round of arrows. He took quick notice of the ghostly warrior appearing behind them in the shadows. Before he could yell a warning the ghost had already slaughtered the men into a pool of blood and guts.

Olithia shot a massive blast of light that lit up and shook the entire forest. The undead creatures began to stumble around wearily then they burst into ash and ember. The only one who survived was the ghost commander. "You...you...YOU BRUTES HAVE DESTROYED MY ARMY BUT YOU HAVE NOT DESTROYED ME!!" As he said this he charged forward and grabbed Luterious by the throat and with a quick jab he rammed the blunt end of the axe clear through Luterious stomach. Luterious's eyes grew wide as he grasped at the wound. He was losing blood rapidly and was feeling faint. The ghost had already vanished off somewhere else by the time Olithia reached him.

"Luterious...LUTERIOUS!!!! Speak to me boy! Speak!" shouted Olithia in a panic. " I...I am sorry m'lord...I failed you..." responded Luterious. " No you did not fail me and you have nothing to be sorry for...you fought bravely and you served your town and land." "M'lord I have something t- to tell you...I have a son...I know it is too late for me to be king...but he will continue the throne...after this war though...do not seek him out for he will come to you when his time comes...tell me woman that I am sorry i couldn't be there for the coming of our son...last of all...make sure me boy knows tha- that I love em and make sure he knows about his father...heh as for me...I go to a better place now...fair well...father..." Olithia weeped as his son died in his arms. He looked up to the heavens and prayed "Dear Lord please be forgiving of his sins and see that he is never disturbed in his final respite." As he lowered his face he saw the tears in the soldiers eyes, each one battle-worn and saddened by the loss of a great man. As the men mourned the loss, cherry blossom petals from the nearby mountain sailed down on soft winds and danced around the men.

The next day the men sent Luterious's body back to Hasendor in a white coffin bearing a red cross at the top of the coffin and a red H at the base of the coffin. A message went with it saying he was to be buried in the Court of Kings, a place where men of honor were buried. He was to be buried with his weapon and a paper with "Loving Family" was to be put in the coffin as a reminder of the ones he left behind. Olithia watched as his son was carried away on a horse drawn cart. "Good-bye...son..." muttered Olithia under his breath as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Lost someone dear ey?" replied a mysterious figure. The man walked out from the shadows and revealed his face. "I know you!" replied Olithia instantly. "Ay you know me very well indeed." the man returned. "Indeed I do! Your the man I met on the mountain! Quite a awkward one you are...one could say cowardly if looking at the current moments. You appeared before the battle, then you appeared after the battle. Never have I seen you fight in battle." responded Olithia. " Your trifles and quarrels mean nothing to me. I fight alone with taking no sides and without further investigation I would have simply slaughtered your men as well. I will side that you have lost greatly, but unfortunately my skills are needed elsewhere. I bid you adieu." With that being said he faded off again just as before.

Olithia turned around wearily to greet the faces of his soldiers which now dwindled more in numbers. " Men this day has been a victory and a defeat at the same time. I wish this event could have been avoided, but fate cannot and it can be a cruel one sometimes. This is the Flame Wing Crusaders, Hasendor's elite fighting group so I leave the choice to you. If you wish to turn around after this day then you may do so. I do not encourage it though! Many were the losses we have suffered thus far, but we the might of Hasendor have not faltered yet! We have fought on and fought bravely and for that we are here today! What do I say? I say we march ahead! What say you for if you will not march with me I shall march alone."

The men looked at each other with curious faces. "I see you have much to think on. I will leave you in peace for a short while." said Olithia. Olithia marched off and sat on a hollow log not too far off from where he had been standing. " This day has in all been a sad day for everyone, and not just the people here. He would of made a great king someday and for lack of safety I blame myself. Ah well... death comes to all people it is just a matter of excepting it." Olithia stood up and looked around. A deep smell of pine filled the forest and a flock of geese flew overhead.

He briskly walked back to where he had left his soldiers, half expecting most of them to have left already.

There the soldiers stood, shoulders broad, heads up, spears held high with the sunlight gleaming off of the tips. They were all in their formation from front to back. The men gave a battle cry as Olithia strode to the front of the line. He drew his sword and held it out in front of him, motioning that the men were to move in that direction. Dust filled the road as they marched and each of the men had one reason or another to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Siege of Loridia

They marched around the bend in the road up ahead and across a old rickety bridge. They had stopped for a brief moment to eat when a small band of archers walked out of the wood line next to the road. They wore leather jerkins and leather chaps. They had on dark green cloaks with matching hoods and a symbol of a maple leaf on their cloaks. Their bows were of fine crafting and looked capable of puncturing a enemy from quite a long distance. The leader of the archers stepped forward to state their business.

" Friends I can assure you I mean you no harm. We saw the traces of your battle with the ghost commander back beyond where you stand now. We too seek him out for he has also done great damage to us. His name is Feldiron and he is quite strong as you have noticed. We were curious as to whether you would accompany us in taking him out. We see you lack archers and I have some to spare, so I believe if we work together we can bring down this menace and put one fewer dark being out of this forest. As for my name it is Artillius and I can shoot a enemy well within 100 feet of me. No mark is too hard for me to hit if it is within that range." " You are right that we need archers, but how can we be sure of where to find Feldiron?" replied Olithia. " Ah you see we know exactly where he is. He has taken refuge in our city of Loridia along with his army and his leader, Vultrex. If you agree to help us fight and reclaim our once proud city then we shall make better your journey and offer you great rewards, revenge being the first part of your reward."

Olithia walked around a while and thought about it. " OK I agree to fight along side you. But we should move fast so as not to fight them in the night." " All is well and we shall leave right now. We know a shortcut to get us there faster and Loridia is not too far up ahead." replied Artillius.

The archers stood behind the warriors with Olithia and Artillius at the front. After about a half-mile march Olithia turned off the road as Artillius instructed. " We are drawing close now...we will have to scatter to hide the sound of clanking armor." whispered Artillius. Artillius and his archers ran off into the woods while Olithia an his men stood in a special formation to shield the archers movement.

Olithia commanded a few strong knights to open the big stone gates which held the city shut. As the massive gates swung open dust shot out in a blast. The men rubbed the dust out of their eyes and marched into the city fully aware of the danger drawing ever closer. "So you now return ey? What the first thrashing wasn't enough for you? Well...if the last one wasn't enough then this one shall be for you have entered the territory of our Lord Vultrex!"

With a smirk of sarcasm on Olithia's face he yelled out "That is where you are wrong! Your lord is no lord to me lest he can hold is own in a sword fight!" With that being said Feldiron appeared before Olithia. His red eyes burning with rage as he held his massive axe next to him. "Are you calling my lord a coward?!" commanded Feldiron "Not a coward...just a damned fool!" "YOU INSUBORDINATE HUMAN! MY LORD WILL CRUSH YOUR VERY BONES INTO THE GROUND!!!!" Feldiron let out a loud battle cry in which thousands upon thousands of ghostly soldiers and dark beings appeared before the soldiers. "I killed your son and now you shall suffer the same fate as he! Soldiers, charge now! Slaughter all and let none live! You know no mercy and show none!"

The enemy charged forward, shaking the ground as they ran. Olithia's men got into their defensive position and stood their ground. "Look at the fools! They just stand there even as death stares them in the face!" yelled one of the ghost soldiers. Right as the monsters were only a matter of feet from the soldiers Olithia heard, FIRE!!!! He looked up to see a massive flurry of arrows come whistling through the air. They showered down on the enemy taking down many.

"No...no...NOO! HOW IS THIS POSSI- GAHHHH!" As Feldiron yelled this he turned to face Olithia, but as he turned Olithia jabbed his sword through Feldiron's stomach. He stuck his other hand by Feldiron's face and started to absorb mana. "And now the death that which you wished to bestow upon me I now bestow upon you! REST IN PEACE!!!" As he said this he blasted a humongous beam of energy from his hand. Feldiron's headless, smoldering corpse, fell to the ground with a thud.

Olithia turned about to return to his soldiers when the ground started shaking again. He looked behind him, half expecting to see the enemy running towards them again, but he was wrong. Where Feldiron's corpse once laid now stood a massive beast with fangs twice the length of a mans arm. His claws were razor sharp, and on his right arm he bore the symbol of the goblin spirits. The symbol was a white goblin skull with two axes forming an "X" behind the skull. Spines grew out of his back from his neck down and on the top of his head he had 2 long horns and a small horn in the middle. He had 4 eyes, 2 on the left side and 2 on the right side. Each one was narrow and glowed red.

"So you thought you destroyed me ey? Well I could not die so easily without returning the favor now could I?!" He quickly ran towards the soldiers and sent a ton flying towards the stone walls. He then let out a howl as the spines on his back started to glow with electricity. He shot them out of his back in a huge flurry which sent the soldiers running off to different directions. Those that survived the flurry were glad, for the site of seeing those that did not was far more painful to watch than to experience.

Olithia ran forward towards Feldiron with great speed. Feldiron swung at Olithia with unimaginable force, but Olithia still managed to dodge the fatal blow. He grabbed one of the spines on Feldiron's back and pulled himself up. Once he got on his back he then held on tight to Feldiron's neck because he had started to ram himself into buildings and brick walls and doing whatever possible to get Olithia off his back. He electrocuted the spine that Olithia held on to expecting Olithia to fall off, but in fact...he had actually given Olithia what he was waiting for. Olithia quickly snapped the spine off his back and stabbed it in Feldiron's head, then in his heart.

"Gah! Get off me you pest!" He reached behind him and pulled Olithia off his back and held him high in the air. "And now I will demonstrate what to do with "damned fools". The enemy soldiers just laughed as they watched their commander hold high the leader of the Flame Wing Crusaders. Then right as Feldiron was about to slice Olithia in two, a arrow came out of nowhere and struck Feldiron in the arm. He let out a gasp of pain as he let Olithia fall to the ground.

With a thunderous roar Feldiron charged toward Artillius with all his will power bent on killing him. As he leaped into the air towards Artillius, Artillius threw his cloak back and revealed his bow with another arrow in place. He quickly pulled the string back and let the arrow fly right into Feldiron's throat. He quickly fell onto his back which pushed all the spines on his back through to the other side. He grasped his throat, for the pain was too intense. He coughed up huge pools of blood and then finally lay dead.

Olithia's men cheered on as they beheld the great demon who finally laid dead. But their celebration did not last long. The enemy, who were baffled by the defeat, were stunned but only for a moment. Almost instantly they started charging towards the knights again. "GET THEM!!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" yelled a brutish looking monster. Up on the wall of the city, sharpshooters with crossbows ran along the wall and fired down on the enemy.

Knights, brave and strong, ran out from hiding and starting slicing the enemy down to size. A small brigade of no more than 15 men ran off to the left of the town for a sneak assault. There was the twang of bows and the clash of metal as the 15 brave souls fell to the ground dead. Olithia twirled his sword around in his hands and then slammed it into the ground. Where a group of enemies once stood now rose a bright pillar of flame burning as hot and violently as the flame of anger that dwelt deep within Olithia.

A knight pursued one enemy into a building just to be sliced down by 5 other enemies that had been waiting for him. Olithia quickly ran up to the building, shut the door, and then blocked it with a chair he had found laying on the ground outside. He quickly rolled backwards then shot a ball of fire into the house. The house then burst into a cry of pain as the goblins and orcs and what not all burned alive.

Arrows flooded the sky, coming from all directions, and killing many in their path. The enemy started to retreat, quickly realizing they were outnumbered in power and numbers. But then right as all hope seemed to come to Olithia's brave fighters, it quickly died away as the sky went pitch black with thunder clouds.

A talk figure wearing black armor with a red glowing gem in his chest walked forward out of the stronghold at the center of the town. In each hand he wielded a sword so sharp and fearsome it made the likes of any man coward. As for his face only 2 red eyes could be seen glowing out of the dark black helmet which he wore. On the center of his forehead was a glowing red crest which looked unbelievably like the one Feldiron bore. His whole body was covered in nothing but bulky black armor with glowing red runes.

"Feldiron...but how can that be? Artillius slayed you..." said Olithia. "I am not Feldiron you fool! I am a thousand times more power than he ever wished to be. I AM LORD VULTREX!" The moment he yelled Vultrex there was a flash of lightning and then he vanished. The men all looked around nervously for him but his black armor blended in too well with the darkness. "I see how he wishes to fight...so be it!" yelled Olithia. With that being said he summoned up a large amount of mana then released it all in a blinding flash of light. Once the light settled they were all shocked to see that the place was still just as dark.

"Your gonna have to do better than that! Your light cannot pierce my darkness you imbecile." He quickly appeared and swung his weapons violently. Many men split in half and pieces of them went flying everywhere as the bloody massacre increased. He then quickly vanished again right as Olithia found him. "Face it human...by coming here you have sealed your own fate! DEATH!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

He appeared once more as he ripped a soldiers head clean off with his bare hands. But before he could vanish again Olithia came out of hiding and clung to his back. They both warped off then and there. They did not stop fighting even when they were in the warp. The warp had taken them straight to the Abyss. Purple clouds and haze flew all around them as they fought on a narrow strip of ground. Lightning struck all around, sometimes falling out of the sky and sometimes rising out of the ground in bright pillars.

It was here that Olithia and Vultrex squared off in what seemed like a infinite or never ending duel. Both showed great swordsmanship as they battled off one another's attacks. Their war capes flapped and flew all over the place as they ducked and rolled and dodged each others fierce moves. Vultrex finally was able to disarm Olithia as he sent his sword flying through the air. His sword landed in the ground vertically like a tall pole. "And now my friend you shall die!" Vultrex held his weapon high in the air and stabbed down quickly. But Olithia rapidly dodged the move allowing Vultrex to get his weapon stuck in the ground. Olithia quickly ran over and pulled his sword out of the ground then turned around and charged toward Vultrex.

He did a over head slash and cut Vultrex's back which caused Vultrex to fall to his knees. Olithia then sliced Vultrex's head off and kicked his body off the platform and into the purple haze of the Abyss. He then ran into the warp at the end of the platform and went back to Loridia where his comrades awaited him. The men from both the enemy and Olithia's forces all looked shocked as Olithia threw Vultrex's head on the ground.

The enemy now feared the Flame Wing Crusaders too much to keep up the assault so they quickly turned and fled, but Olithia and Artillius's men would not let them escape so freely. Archers fired down on them as the knights slaughtered them with their weapons. By the time the knights reached the other side of Loridia, no more enemy were left standing. They had succeeded in capturing Loridia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Bandit Assault

"Friends! You have done an outstanding job helping us destroy Feldiron and Lord Vultrex's forces. How can we ever repay you?" asked Artillius. "Well, we are in need of a way out of this forest. Also we need archers as you promised along with a place to stay for the night. My men have fought hard and deserve a break, not to mention myself for that matter." replied Olithia. "True you are my friend! I shall see arrangements made for your stay. Please find a building you feel comfortable in and make yourself at home!"

The men all broke off in different directions, dragging there feet as they went. Their faces were worn with dirt and blood and their shoulders sagged heavily. Olithia found himself a nice little building at the northern end of the town and sat down on the dusty feather bed.

The walls were cracked as was the ceiling. The door had been ripped off its hinges by monsters and the windows were all but shattered. Pieces of glass lay scattered on the floor and shutters along with them. There was a splatter of blood on one wall and the fireplace had ashes and embers burning from the previous night. The chairs and furniture were all turned over.

As Olithia got up to walk around he noticed a weird thud in the floor. He stomped a few times then realized he was standing on a secret door covered by a rug. He quickly threw the rug back and climbed down the passage. At the bottom was a room filled to the brim with runes and spell books. And there, leaning on a wall, was a grand staff. The staff was of a splendid wood that was no longer found and the gem at the top was the second strongest fire gem in the world. Down the shaft of the staff were red runes that glowed as he touched the marvelous weapon.

"What prize can this be? It is far to marvelous to have been used by a common soldier...perhaps...perhaps this is the lost staff from my studies...yes...I seem to recall a staff of great power that went missing eons ago. But how it ended up in a place like this...in such a unprotected room beats me. No matter, I must guard it with my life now."

He then climbed back out of the passage and walked over to his bed. With a slow movement he carefully laid the staff on the ground next to him. " Ahhh...I cannot remember such comfort as this since we left Hasendor many a day ago." He quickly drifted off to sleep, but this time he had no dreams.

It was now morning and Olithia awoke feeling much refreshed. He looked over at the ground to notice the staff was gone! "Tisk tisk...you shouldn't leave such things as this laying around. Someone might...take it...heh" Olithia quickly turned around to see who had spoken to him. Leaning, in the corner of the room, was Hikari Kami examining the staff carefully. "And you should not take such things. One might think of you as a thief." "A thief? Me? Rubbish. I merely examined its properties. It has many and that makes it of great value to some. Guard it with your life and never let it go to the hands of those not worth its power," said Hikari Kami. He quickly tossed the staff to Olithia then vanished. "What a odd man that one..." muttered Olithia under his breath.

Olithia walked outside and tapped one of his officers on the shoulder and told him to rally the soldiers in the town center. The officer gave a sharp nod then ran off from door to door pounding heavily as he went. Olithia turned and followed a little path to a cliff over looking the town. It was a great view and he saw much even beyond the city such as the horizon where the forest ended and the sky began. He could see storm clouds hanging low in the distance and knew it would be a miserable march with all the rain falling.

As he turned to return to the town Artillius strode out from the bushes to make his presence noticed. "So you found my treasure ey? I knew it would only be a matter before it was found. It was just a question of who would find it," said Artillius. "Oh im terribly sorry if it is yours I should not have taken it. Please have it back!" "No no its quite alright. The staff was meant to find the one who could bear it. My trust belongs in arrows anyway. I have no use for the magics of the world but perhaps you will find use of them in your travels," replied Artillius. "My many thanks friend. I will guard it well and keep it from enemy hands as long as there is breath in me to do it," said Olithia. "You need not thank me. You found it as it was meant to be. Now come. Your army awaits you to lead them valiantly to battle."

Upon returning to the town center, he saw that all of the men had gotten in position, but none were looking happy about the oncoming storms. Without a second thought he turned them about and they marched out of the big stone gates that at one time welcomed and saw off many travelers. They had just reached the fork in the road when the rain hit. It poured like waterfalls and drenched the men and the baggage they carried. The road soon was full of pools of mud and the men slipped every now and then.

A commander standing next to Olithia slipped, but Olithia cast a powerful arm down to help the man up. "A leader helps his men with anything. Even if its just a lending a hand now and then." As he said that the commander looked at him, smiled, and nodded approvingly. Huge flashes of lightning lit the sky as booms of thunder shook the very earth itself. They soon reached a small bridge that only 1 man could cross at a time. It was a long treacherous moment as they crossed, for the bridge kept shaking and they felt that any second the bridge could break beneath them. Right as the last soldier tried to cross a bolt of lightning struck the bridge, breaking it and setting it ablaze. The men watched in horror as the soldier fell to the bottom of the cliff, burning as he went. Olithia could not bear to watch a fate so cruel as that so he looked away, eyes full of tears.

"Come men...let us keep moving...we've much ground to cover still and the rain does not seem to want to end in our favor." So the men trudged on through the day, some weeping, some remembering. On the side of the road they saw a wounded man with blood gushing from his leg. "Sir are you ok? Your bleeding badly..." asked Olithia. "Its too late for me! I can't be helped! Run! Save yourself! It is a tra-" Right as the man was about to say trap a arrow came out of the trees and stuck in his neck. The man twitched a bit then died sitting up against the trunk of a grand oak.

Olithia, with his keen eyes, traced out where the arrow had come from. He quickly took a throwing knife out of his boot and threw it at the top of a tall tree. There was a slight gagging sound as a man fell out of the tree with the knife in his neck. The moment the archer's body hit the ground, a voice cried out. "Bandits!!!!! We've been led into a ambush!" Men sprung up from the bushes and shrubs on the sides of the roads. Archers, hidden by the leaves, fired a flurry of arrows down on Olithia's men.

"Men we must stay together! If we scatter our forces they will be able to pick us off one by one!" As Olithia commanded this, the men fell into ranks and started charging towards the bandits. A army of war cries could be heard all over the woods and the clash of steel grew louder with every passing second. A bandit slashed at Olithia, but he quickly dodged the knife and stabbed the bandit in counter attack. He put his sword in his scabbard and shot fireballs into the sky which exploded into several smaller fireballs that pelted down on the enemy. Archers in the trees attempted volleys of arrows, but the trees were so thick that the arrows could not make it through without hitting them.

One bandit was tackled to the ground and stabbed in the face repeatedly for killing one of his friends. Another was cut in half by a razor sharp blade from a knight. The bandits were not the only ones who suffered losses. One knight was hit 8 times by throwing stars and another was slashed repeatedly by razor sharp duel knives. The fight ravaged on for many hours. Neither side seemed to be gaining a clear victory as the massacre of men and bandits raced on.

There was a puff of smoke as a bandit, kicking off the trunk of a tree, shot into the sky and threw several knives randomly at the ground. Olithia quickly jumped between the knives and a group of soldiers, blocking all of them with his sword and shield. There was another puff of smoke as the bandit disappeared and yet another as he reappeared behind Olithia. Grabbing his cape he pulled Olithia down to the ground with a strong force and stabbed him in his shoulder.

Olithia, covering the wound with his hand, did a rising kick which knocked the bandit to his knees. With one quick stab of sword the bandit fell to the ground helplessly. Olithia quickly used this as a lure and jumped into the bushes. Sure enough 5 bandit apprentices came over to carry the body to safety, and as they did this Olithia made his strike. He shot out of the bushes stabbing one of them in the back and slicing down a few others. He turned and faced another apprentice, stuck his left hand on his chest, and with one burst of energy sent the apprentice flying into a jagged pike sticking out of the ground. "THIS BATTLE IS OVER!! IVE SEEN ENOUGH BLOODSHED!" yelled Olithia in rage. He quickly rushed forward and using a quick slicing motion struck down two bandits where they stood.

He then jumped off a rock and stabbed downward into another bandits skull. A group of archers stood up out of the bushes and fired arrows at Olithia, but he rapidly sliced the arrows out of his way as he charged towards them. He knocked one archer to the ground and stabbed his sword into his chest. Then taking his hands off of the handle and sticking them out to the side, shot 2 fireballs at each remaining archer. A blade came down a inch away from his face and stuck in the ground. He quickly ran up the blade and kicked the bandit in the face. Then as he came down he pulled the sword out of the ground and jabbed it into the bandits neck.

A rough voice yelled and stood out of all the others and said "DO NOT SURRENDER! BRING THAT MAN DOWN AT ALL COSTS! IF THIS MAN DOESN'T KILL YOU ALITHIA SURELY WILL FOR FAILING HER!" A blurred shadow ripped through the forest between trees and rocks. Olithia pursued the shadow deeper and deeper leaving his men behind when all of a sudden a ambush of about 30 bandit rangers appeared. Arrows sharp and in place for fire aimed down at Olithia. Olithia, full of rage, yelled out loud as an explosion of energy was released. When the bright light dimmed Olithia stood there covered from head to toe in flames, his eyes glowing red.

The archers fired but his agility had increased so much that to the enemy it looked as if he had just blurred out right before their eyes. "Where did he go?" said a archer looking around nervously. He backed away slowly when suddenly he made a gasp for air as he looked down and saw 2 knives thrust through his chest. As the body fell the enemy saw Olithia standing tall behind him. They quickly shot a second barrage of arrows at him, yet with one swipe of his hand he had summoned a wave of fire from the ground which deflected all arrows.

"Heh thats no way to shoot arrows now is it?" said Olithia sarcastically. He grabbed a bow off the ground and aimed it at the enemy. "Ha ha your gonna try to shoot us with no arrows? How amusing!" "Oh! Well if its arrows you wish to see then I shall keep you waiting no longer!" In a flash a burning arrow appeared in the empty space. He shot it into the sky and watched it fly towards the archers. "Oh my this is terrifying boys. Better run for cover this is gonna be a hard one to dodge! Ha ha how pathetic." But their laughs quickly died as their faces filled with horror at what they saw next. The arrow had exploded into several arrows now and rained down on the enemy. As if the arrows hitting the enemy wasn't bad enough, the bodies of all those it hit were incinerated by flame. And even more so the flame then jumped from enemy to enemy till all were gone. All of the fire then gathered in mid air and shot onto Olithia's sword as he rushed towards the bandit leader.

"PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY! ILL TELL YOU ANYTHING!" replied the bandit. "I see...well then tell me first what your name is." "My name i-is Anistar. I am a mercenary who was hired by Alithia to assassinate you and your men. Please spare me and the rest of my men! If you do so we will leave now and never fight again!" "Hmm...the tongue of the thief is never to be trusted, or so it is said in my town. How can I be sure yours is any different?" "Well what does thy heart desire sir?" "Tell me what Alithia's current plans are and be quick or my blade will be quicker!" "OK...if it is what you wish..." replied the bandit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Holy Town of Meridia

The bandit spoke at length about what Alithia's intentions were. He spoke of great beasts clad in armor twice the strength of any armor he has yet to see. Beasts that were strong and swift like the great river Delnor which flows south into the lake of Firen and North into the Sea of the Swift. He spoke of a massive army in which the intentions of it he did not know. He knew that it was intended to kill and show mercy to know one. He also knew portions of it were pirates harbored down south in Port Berith. He knew another portion was located in the Southern Fortress and that the rest was still being conjured up inside her territory.

The bandit was released along with the remaining men. "Gather what supplies you can salvage and let us move. The rain has cleared and if we move fast enough we should be able to reach Meridia by sunrise tomorrow," said Olithia. They marched out of the forest, some scattered, some in lines, and some in small clusters here and there. Olithia did not care for now. They deserved a break from moving in ranks so he allowed it.

Sure enough by dawn's light the next day they met the edge of the forest. The men embraced the rays of the morning sun and welcomed the site of wide open fields. In the distance they could see the castle of Meridia, standing tall and proud against the colorful sky. "Men this is our starting point. That castle is our finishing point. Let us hope no more distractions keep us from it," said Olithia proudly. The site of the castle greatly boosted the mens morale. They quickly gathered in ranks and pushed forward at double pace, all of them eager to reach the castles white gates.

Across the fields and farms of this rich land took the men to Meridia. It stood tall and strong before them and made them stare in awe. This town was famous for being the home of Elemental mage apprentices. The sheer feel of magic could be felt off of the walls themselves. That was because a mystical force kept the city protected from the evils of things such as plagues, enemies, and other things. The walls and buildings were as white as pearls cleaned beneath a raging waterfall. As they entered the gates they were greeted by many friendly faces and bows of respect for Olithia and the men of The Flame Wing Crusaders.

Olithia could hear a man say "They made it through the Forest of Secrets? That is amazing!" Another man said "Those are good and strong men. If they can't lead us to victory it will be a shame to see such fine men fall." This sort of praise and thanks continued until they reached the courtyard of Meridia's grand castle. Banners draped over the walls and from windows all over. In the courtyard was a cherry blossom tree surrounded by stones. Upon each stone was carved and sealed in magic the name of every king who had ruled that castle. So far there were 13 stones and splendid did they look.

Olithia was greeted by King Therin himself on the stairs leading to the huge double doors. "So you have finally arrived. I take it then that my messenger arrived in good shape?" "If by good shape you mean sliced and cut and bleeding badly then yes. He was ambushed by forces of Alitha's making. Why have you done nothing to assault and break down her main forces in the South?" inquired Olithia. "We have not struck yet because our kingdom is in the heart of this realm. Alithia would expect us to mobilize with a threatening war call right on our door step. If I mobilize my forces Alithia would surely move one of her armies in and claim this castle and all its lands." "I can see the reason behind your reckoning. Forgive me for being so rude as to question your thinking. My men and I have suffered greatly just on the march here. We have been attacked by Harishens in the northern part of the forest, a vast goblin army in the ancient city of Loridia, and on top of that ambushed by Alithia's bandits." "I can agree with you those are terrible odds with such a small force of arms. How is it you survived so well I wonder?" " These men are my Elites. Trained and lived by the Code of Hasendor, they are a group with the strength of thousands of men. There were 900 of us then. There are but only 500 now. We need more men and mages if you can spare any."

"I'm afraid these are bad times. Times in which we have not much to offer in the ways of services. I'm afraid if your coming to Meridia was for the sake of supplies it might have been in vein. The mages are still in training and the warriors are still learning their basic sword maneuvers. What men we do have we must keep here for the protection of this city. I have not told the others but...the mystical barrier is fading...its magical essence has long been stretched and the one man who knew how to recharge its powers is now long gone. No more than a man in a history book now. I fear when that barrier falls...so will this kingdom." Olithia's mind was full of concern and wonder for what King Therin had just said. "What would you have me and my men do sir?" asked Olithia.

"If it is your intention to help I will graciously accept it. If you could I would appreciate it if you could go to the Northern Fortress and reinforce my troops there. If what my scouts says is true then a army of 2000 or more now march towards the fort and will be within assaulting range in a matter of days. Should this castle need be abandoned then that fortress would prove as a great retreating point. It wont work however if it has a entire army of the foul beings festering within it."

"It seems we have no choice. Anything that threatens this castle threatens almost this entire half of Annill. I shall assemble my men and head out tomorrow. Good night King Therin. I shall promise you, even if I do it alone, that fort will be safe along with its occupants." "I know I know, ha ha Olithia I can trust you more than any commander I have, talk to you more than any other friend I have, but sometimes I feel like your family and in that case I don't think I show enough concern. Take care in your mission. Should you succeed I can guarantee that you and your men will long be remembered in the pages of history for years to come." "Oh really? Yes I'm sure my men would want to sit on paper in a book for people to read once and throw aside. But I think they would want to fight on the field of battle with their brothers-in-arms than be another dust collector." "Oh I can assure you that your story will be one told from generation to generation. The word of Olithia and his men of the Flame Wing Crusaders who fought valiantly and without fear will reach many ears."

With those final words being said Olithia said his farewells and headed to his bed chambers. So long did the hallways seem and so high did the stairs seem to climb that Olithia's poor tired limbs could barely move by the time he reached his room. Two guards wearing heraldic armor stepped aside permitting Olithia to pass through the doorway. The room was elegant with a chandelier in the center of the room. Several candle holders stuck out from the walls which were lined with shelves full of books. One book seemed to grab his attention more than the others. It was a torn and worn out book that appeared as if it had never been read in a while.

He fluttered through the pages until he found what he was expecting. A chapter simply labeled "The Curse of Alithia". Olithia paused for a moment and read from the book a certain passage which grabbed his attention. "Then from the skies fell in a blaze massive boulders. These rocks were flung from catapults made of spiked metal, the wood was bonded strongly with ivory from the tusk's of Elanth beasts. Sometimes though, they were not boulders at all. More so they were sometimes the bodies of fallen soldiers being burned and flung through the sky. A wave of arrows ripped over head tipped with poison and seeking its next victim. I thought despite all matters we would make it. The ancient walls were holding up and damage and deaths were minimal. But...then something strange happened... The ground shook in such ferocity that it seemed to ripple like a churning sea. In a instant only one thought ran through my mind. It wasn't the value of my life, or the value of others. It wasn't about living or dieing, or who was suppose to be guarding what. It was simply a few words, "the gates". Those words raced through my mind as I raced through the streets. The walls were strong, I was not scared. The buildings were like forts, they needed not much protection. But the gates were old and very worn down indeed.

Before I could reach the gates there was a loud roar. Then, but only for a moment, the world was dead silent. Everyone, men, women, and children, all looked around nervously not knowing what to expect next. Proceeding the silence was what we all dreaded. A humongous bang as the gates ripped open. A seismic wave from the power of the battering ram ripped through the streets toppling buildings and sending people flying. A thousand screams were heard through the demented and paranoid roars and war cries of the enemy shredding its way past our guards at the gates. Beasts four times the height of a man burst through with immense strength and weapons unbelievable. Everyone felt doomed to die a most agonizing death, should they be so lucky. Most knew Alithia took captives and tortured them for sheer pleasure if it meant that was what she wanted.

War drums, pounding pounding pounding, marching the enemy through the streets in a parade of death and slaughter. Only a few made it. And those who made it will look back one day and wonder "Why did that happen to me?!" As for me I think I'll return to my hometown. I've done much already. The Southern Fortress is gone now." The rest of the book was spotted with blood and a bit of dust. "I see you found my journal," said a man. "Journal...wait you-!" "That's right I am the messenger who came to you a while back. Your mages did a excellent job healing my wounds. And your stablemen gave outstanding service to my horse. My compliments to the people and town of Hasendor. Long live it and prosper!"

"It wont have either if Alithia builds a army as strong as what you speak of. Why have you kept such a fine document hidden for so long? Why not show it to the scholars or the king?" "Because the king need not trouble himself with more problems than he already has. And the scholars are only pretenders, or fools who wish to act as wise as the great wizards. The scholars had their time centuries ago. Now is the dawn of the wizard. Plus the contents of this document may have struck fear into the hearts of this castles men. That would not bode well in time of combat."

"It would indeed. Well I shall put your journal back. I'm rather tired and feel like retiring for the evening." "Well then I shall leave you to rest. Good luck and good fortunes to you and your men tomorrow on your journey." The messenger turned around and strode through the door. Olithia turned around and looked out one of the windows facing the North. He looked at the forest in the distance which brought him so much trouble. Then to the streets below and wondered what the fate of these people would be in the end. His last glance was at the full moon high in the sky. And in that instance he could of swore he saw a dark figure shoot across the sky towards the North.

He fell back onto his bed and drifted into sleep. A day down and another to follow when he awoke. The sound of the crackling fire had assisted this rest. He had no dreams but one which lasted no more than a few moments. A great black demon clad in bulky armor and flying on demonic wings shot into the sky and pounded the ground with a great explosion. He woke up in horror to fall asleep only a few seconds after.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Unexpected Meeting

"Wake up sir it's time to get moving!" said a officer as he pounded on Olithia's door. Olithia got up, stretched, then gave a long and satisfying yawn. He opened his doors and walked out into the hallway and saw one of his officers standing there. He gave a salute and then said, "Sir the chef has assembled a feast for our departure. Please follow me." They walked down the corridors and stairs till they reached the dining hall.

A big room it was indeed. It was full of people, mostly Olithia's men. King Therin notioned for Olithia to come sit beside him at the head of the tables. "Once again many thanks for going out of your way to assist our fort in the north. Anything less of you men would not have the courage to do so." "We really had no choice. Anything we can do to assist the cause of Annill we must do." "Then the men of The Flame Wing Crusaders are truly to be admired. Can 500 men really stand against 2000 or more? Well I do know that whether you men fall or live you shall all be remembered by the deeds you have done. But for now, please, enjoy your banquet."

The feast was excellent and the conversation was nice. Olithia once again thanked King Therin for his hospitality as him and his men marched out of Meridia. They had marched far to the north when one of his men said, "Sir do you think we can go to Loridia and ask the archers for assistance again?" Olithia thought on the matter for a moment and then replied, "I suppose we could. Artillius did tell me that if I ever needed anything to come to him."

So the men headed back to the Forest of Secrets. Along the dusty trails did they follow until they came upon the gates of Loridia once more. A voice yelled out, "Open the gates!" and as such the gates swung open. Olithia an dhis men were greeted by Artillius and 3 of his guards. They looked much better now that they had time to make stronger armor and weapons. All of the archers knew how to duel wield swords now and were quite fierce with them. They all wore shiny new armor and the city was covered with Loridia's repaired banners.

"Ha ha what a pleasant surprise this is! I assume you did not find what you were looking for in Meridia either?" asked Artillius. "Either?" "Yes we also went to Meridia. We had just come from there when we met you along the road. We went there first to ask for assistance in capturing this city. He turned us away with the notion that he could not spare troops. That was your intention too?" "Yes, but now we come to you to ask for your help in assuring the Northern Fort is not overran by enemy forces." "I see. And you are certain we can accomplish this task? Every scout I have along with some of my allies have all reported a massive force moving there." "I do not know if we can win it or not. But I do know what we will lose if we don't do anything at all." "Hmm...We shall consult the council. I already know I shall assist you, but if the council meeting goes well then you might have more than me assisting you."

Artillius led Olithia over to a wall on the huge building in the center of the town. He removed a stone from the wall and pressed a button inside of the hole. The section of wall lowered and revealed a secret passage into darkness. Grabbing a lit torch at the entrance they made their way down, deeper and deeper into the passage. The walls of the passage were covered in runes and ancient drawings.

At the end of the tunnel was what appeared to be a dead end. "We must of taken a wrong turn somewhere. Surely this is not correct?" asked Olithia. "Ah one might think so. Indeed this is right," replied Artillius. He pushed against the hard surface as the huge slab of stone swung open into a well lit room.

A fireplace was lit at one end of the room and burned cozily. A long rectangle shaped table was fixed in the center of the room, and it was decorated with candle holders, cloths, and a great feast. Seated around the table were the kings and allies of old. Some looked tired, some happy, and some looked as if they had suffered greatly.

A moment of silence arose as Artillius walked to the head of the table. "Friends and allies of old, I gather you here now to discuss a very important issue which will impact all of you. Some of which it has already hit hard, and it will be your words that those who have yet to see results will listen to the most. Dark are these times but the light of faith will always be lit for those who seek it. May now those who have information please speak it." A king at the end of the table then sharply replied, "And make it quick! Some of us cannot sit so humbly with the notion our lands could well be under siege!"

A blond haired elf stood tall and stated, "East of the river of Delnor and South of the Rimordell lies many scouting parties of orcs and nulzin. Their numbers are small and the orcs pose no threat, but we worry about the nulzin. Long have they stayed in their mountain tunnels. Now they emerge to aid Alithia's cause!" "Exactly what are the nulzin?" asked a younger man, probably no more than an apprentice. Olithia replied, "The nulzin are a ancient group of monsters who have strength tenfold that of a full grown mountain troll. On their hands are razor sharp claws and bloody fangs hang from their mouth. They have a gaze which targets people for death, and once it targets an enemy for death its entire willpower is forced into killing it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. What you speak of are the old nulzin. Alithia has "graced" them with some minor improvements in return for their service. She has covered their claws with steel plates to keep them from breaking. She has covered their heads with triple thick helmets. Oh and on their left arm she has severed their hand and replaced it with a sort of cannon which absorbs mana and fires it in a humongous blast. Oh and of course it gets better! She has dipped their fangs in a poison so powerful few can withstand it. Ah and of course...she has painted their bodies with runes which repel any and all magic and ranged projectiles of minor proportions. The very air these creatures breath spells death!"

Everyone looked around to see who had said that when all of a sudden Hikari walked out of the shadows. "You have seen them?" asked a king at the far end of the table. "Seen them? I have fought them! I barely survived and were it not for my skill I would not have lasted more than a few minutes against them." As he said that he rolled a nulzin's head across the table. "I have taken out a small party of them just east of Port Berith. If I had to guess I'd say they were planning to group with the pirates and head north into the Southern Fortress."

"Not to sound unconcerning but I really must be getting ready to aid the Northern Fort," stated Olithia. "Did you just say the Northern Fort or do my ears deceive me?" asked Hikari. "Your ears are as honest to you as the man that never lied. Indeed I have promised to help protect the Northern Fort at all costs," replied Olithia. "I cannot allow that. I have plans of my own for that small encampment. I warn you now do not interfere!" With that being said Hikari walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

"How strange Hikari does act now and then. However, we must finish this act of business before we settle for the night," said Artillius. "Well Artillius I'd like to ask if anyone here could assist me in my quest. We will need as many men as possible and if you can help that would prove loyalty and reliability and bring honor to your towns and kingdoms," said Olithia boldly. "This is madness! Did you not hear Hikari's words? Why not let him deal with this problem!" yelled an annoyed lord beside Olithia.

"Because Hikari was not instructed by King Therin himself to protect it! Now who here will fight with me! Stand tall and proud if your for this act of bravery and commitment to ones lands!" There was a long pause in which they conversed among themselves. Slowly the different kings stood and stated in what way they would help defeat Alithia. Only a few remain seated either because of confusion or lack of faith in the plan. "Bravo to those who have agreed to help and may those who did not rot in this meeting chamber forever along with their conceded pride!" As Olithia said that him and the others walked out of the chamber leaving the undecided ones behind.

"That was a fine speech you gave, my friend," said Artillius putting a hand on Olithia's shoulder. "I hope that this battle bodes good fortunes for you and the people of Annill," he added. "Have you ever done something, not because you felt obligated to do it, but because you felt it would be the best thing to do?" asked Olithia staring up at the night sky. "Yes I have. When my people made the decision to flee from Loridia, we did not have to. We were holding the city well despite the many casualties we had. It was for the sake of the people that we abandoned our posts and fled. Its easy to regret a order that someone gives you. You can never forgive a notion your heart tells you to follow. Thats why I always teach the students to listen to their heart, then think with their mind, and then last to fall back on the actions of the body." "Those are wise words indeed Artillius. May your bow never fail you on the field of battle, and long may you prosper."

He walked to the room he had stayed in before on his previous journey through here. Tired and worn he slumped down on the familiar bed with much delight to finally be able to rest. The sound of kids playing outside followed by a mother's call could be heard through the repaired window. Indeed a few things in the town had been repaired which showed the archers wasted no time in restoring its glory. A giant crevice that grew in the center of the town was now filled with water and was serving as a sort of pond. Most of the dead had been gathered and buried in the nearby grounds surrounding the city, and the enemy bodies had been burned.

A hole in the roof had been patched up, but through the cracks of the boards he could clearly see a starry night sky. A moment passed and in that moment a speeding shooting star shot across the sky like a arrow in a fight. "If lore be correct to wish upon a shooting star is to bring good luck to one's self. If that be true then I wish for this war to end soon. Too much killing has taken place and 200 years is far too long for any man to see slaughter. For too long have we been pushed back farther and farther. At the Northern Fort is our chance to strike and push HER back. I can only pray that we do not fall. We may be Annill's last hope."

With those last words he had passed out into a troubled sleep which left him tossing and turning all night. In his dreams were nightmares of his men being slaughtered, his women and children being forced into a mass of slavery and abuse, and the elderly crammed into servitude. These horrible dreams came back to him on and off until the light of the dawn broke the shade of the night and awoke many faces to the start of another day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For Glory or For Death!

The men were roused from their slumbers and assembled at the gates in their usual ranks. Olithia rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked to the front of the line. "Men, we now march to one of the biggest battles this story of fate has wielded for us yet. Living is a possibility, being wounded is a great probability, and death is a for certain end for some of us. What we are up against will be a story told from generation to generation. Of how The Flame Wing Crusaders, accompanied by a few loyal allies, protected one of the last hopes of this land. Against all odds and pressed by all barriers would they stand united under the banners for which they wave proudly. Should our great force of pride be crushed in the course of the fight then god have mercy on the man who does not look at us all and say "What a valiant cause did they serve and in a time when valiant causes were greatly needed!". I cannot promise you life, or that you will leave without a scratch. I can, however, promise you that this will be one of the most famous and amazing stands we have ever accomplished! And that before it all ends many enemies fell to the blades of those who resisted to fall to such evil! So what say I?! I say we give em hell and ride em all the the way back to the dark lands from which they came! That damned be the fool who comes against the powers of good and crossed his weapon with its might!"

The men, now filled to the brim with pride, bravery, and morale held aloft their weapons and gave out shouts and yells of respect and honor. Then, lowering their weapons as if they were a well oiled machine, they stood in their ranks with eyes pierced with rage and the fierceness of a warrior. Olithia felt a tear of pride roll down his cheek as he held his sword high and gave the single command to march. And march they did for the longest distances. Through the thickest of forests, the most rugged of mountains, and the hardest of terrains they would not give up their pace. They were all determined to repay long owed debts to Alithia and the malice she has released upon the world of man.

They stopped for a moment to establish a camp outside of the forest. Artillius along with Olithia, Horrice, Dryx, and Vince walked out onto a hill nearby. Horrice was a king from the southern realm of Annill by the ColdBrooke Mountains. Dryx was a lord who looked after the stronghold in Tyrius which was just on the other side of the ColdBrooke Mountains. And Vince was a mercenary from Port Berith before it was captured, and one of the few who escaped. These were the few men who agreed to come with them on this journey. Others had volunteered to help in other ways but these chose to fight with the others until the end.

"Just over through the Rizen Path we will come upon the Northern Fort. I figure we can break here for now. Let the men recover most of the energy they have burned today. Tomorrow we can traverse the narrow Rizen Path," stated Artillius. "That sounds like a good plan but what if the odds are against us and the path has been blockaded by boulders? What then?" asked Dryx. "Those are odds we must hope not to encounter. I think we all intend for this to be a straight forward journey and so let it be that!" responded Olithia. Vince just stared blankly into the distance as if surveying the land for danger. His eyes glided from one side of his head to the other. Suddenly his eyes shot straight and stared directly at a spot in the lower glades.

"What did you see? Vince what did you see!" asked Dryx hastily. "There is a mage ahead of us far down in the lower glades. We must hurry to the pass! He might be trying to block off the Rizen Path!" Olithia and the others quickly ran back to the troops and hurried them into a run. Through the tall grass did they run and across many miles did they cover. The path loomed ahead of them with a forbidding look. "The mountain side frowns upon our arrival...may we not be too late!" yelled Horrice. They quickly jagged their way through the thick forest at the base of the mountains.

The moon rose high as it painted a silvery glow around the storm clouds gathering overhead. Sure enough as they reached the pass there was a mage there. He was dressed in black robes with a hood drawn over his face which was covered by a half mask that was made out of metal. He held out his hands to the sides of him and blades shot out of the ends of his fingers. Driving the blades deep into the rock around him and chanting an incantation, he wrought forth a power so strong it shook the entire chain of mountains. He quickly warped away as tons of massive boulders came crashing down the mountains. Olithia jabbed his sword in the ground, stuck his hands above him, and caught all of the boulders with a massively strong force. He then rotated his hands a 180 degrees and then sent the rocks flying into a safe direction. Men from all around cheered at what they had seen but Olithia only said, "Thank you friends, but this is no time for cheering and merriment. For all we know we could be too late!"

They quickly ran through the pass and there in the valley below them lay the Northern Fort. It was small indeed but the walls and houses were made of stone to prevent the burning arrows and magics from destroying their small encampment. Thank goodness for the men that it was not attacked yet, but they could hear the war drums not far off. Steadily they climbed their way down the waving path to the huge gates of the fort. They swung open allowing them to enter but shutting quickly the instant the last man was in.

"Thank you for coming to aid us! We were beginning to fear King Therin had forgotten of us! Please come this way Lord Talc is waiting for you!" The 5 leaders raced down the corridors of the central stronghold towards Lord Talc's chambers. Paintings and murals of old battles and leaders hung from either side, and separated by armor stands which represented each picture.

At the end of the corridor was a stair that wound upward and at the top of the stronghold were 2 strong, thick, and powerful double doors. Olithia pushed the door open as the men entered the chamber. Lord Talc stood by one of the windows nodding his head slowly as he stroked his bearded chin in thought. He made a notion for the guards inside to leave has he turned to face them. He was a tall man, and he was built strong. The armor he wore was a dark blue like the ocean and was trimmed in silver. He wore a cape with the same blue color and silver trim and it had the heraldic crest of the fort in the center of it. The cape however covered something not visible without investigation. On his back were 2 sheaths decorated and colored with great quality. All the way down the blades it looked like lines of moving water on steel. Indeed at the hilt of each sword was a sapphire which represented the power of water. All of this complimented the long silver hair he had and the forty year look he bore on his face. He had a scar down his right eye too which reminded him of a previous fight.

"I am thankful you have shown. The enemy is not far and will be here soon," said Lord Talc. "It is not a problem m'lord. We fight for whatever cause serves good fortunes to the land of Annill," replied Horrice. "This is good news. The world could use more soldiers like you then," responded Talc. "Soldiers? Ha! Were heroes! I think we all deserve that title after the things we have endured," said Dryx. "Indeed you do. Forgive me for my mistake for I am in a hurry," replied Talc.

It seemed as if perfect timing that the moment he said that the ground started to rumble. It took only for Vince to yell "Look!" as he pointed out the window for everyone to know it had begun. All of them ran to the nearest window and were shocked at what they saw.

Boulders were flying at the city from all around off the mountains. Whether it be by troll or by catapult it left a trail of destruction in its wake. A stray boulder crashed into the balcony that they stood on. "Well boys looks like we're in for the fight of our lives! Look at the bright side! We could be like them and be about to taste defeat!" As Talc yelled that he jumped through the gaping hole in the wall and slid down a fallen beam outside. "His spirits are very motivating!" stated Vince as he too jumped down. "Motivating for what? Planning your funeral?" asked Horrice in sarcasm as he followed. Dryx just shook his head in embarrassment and jumped down.

Olithia looked up to the mountain peaks and saw harpies flying down on them. Wings spread wide, armored from head to toe in thick armor, weapons sharp as dragon claws, and with the only desire to kill and destroy they swooped down on the soldiers with full force. Men were yelling as they fell from great heights while others were being smashed against the buildings and roofs. One of them dove straight for Olithia, but he quickly did a flip in the air, landed on its back, and made it crash into one of the walls behind him. After taking his sword out and slicing its throat he quickly jumped out of the balcony like all the others.

Upon landing on the ground, he pulled a knife out of his boot and threw it at a harpy that was perched on a nearby church steeple. It fell to the ground with a screech and a thud and laid there motionless with a knife through its head. "Man the ballistas! Bring those harpies down with deadly shots! Move it!" yelled Talc. About 4 soldiers ran into a building in the center of the fort and shut the door. After a few moments shafts on the roof of the building opened up as gears clanked, and out of the shafts rose 4 man-powered ballistas. The men took aim and fired at the harpies. Bolts flew through the sky with lightning fast speed and struck true at a few unfortunate harpies in the sky. To the ground they crashed, but many more were still circling the soldiers on high. One swooped in from behind grabbed a soldier and smashed him against one of the ballistas which left it in ruin. Another harpy hurled a fire blast towards another ballista.

The ballistas were of no more use. The harpies knew the game they were trying to play and set quick their minds to destroy them. 2 harpies dove at Dryx from opposite directions at fast speeds. He quickly jabbed one of his swords into the ground and swung around it like a pole to avoid them. As the 2 harpies collided he quickly took his other sword and jabbed it up through the bottom of one of their skulls and out the top of the other ones. Then removing both of his swords from their spots he threw one of them at a harpy, and before it hit the ground he ran up, jumped off of its head, and slashed a harpy overhead into half.

"Horrice I don't want to sound too obvious, but at this point I do believe your sword would help!" said Vince. "Ha ha I need nothing but my bare hands! Watch!" As he said that he kicked off a wall, grabbed a harpy, and ripped its wings off. Then he grabbed its head and and twisted it almost all the way around. He turned around in time to see a harpy diving at him, but using one quick punch he smashed the harpy into the ground. Then running up to it he lifted his foot up and stomped it down on the creature's head.

Vince fought a bit differently. On his back he had a massive 2h sword, and on his hands he had what appeared to be shields that had a huge blade coming out of each end. By simply squeezing a trigger inside the shield the blades would either come back into the shield or shoot out again. He was running down one of the streets when 2 harpies, one on each side, flew down at him. He eventually reached a dead end in which he ran up the wall, and as he came down he moved his arms in a arc and quickly jabbed his swords into the 2 harpies. As they were pinned to the wall he quickly took his hands out of the shielded swords and pulled the 2h sword off of his back and beheaded the foul monsters.

He stuck his hands back in the shielded swords and turned to face 4 more harpies. He stuck his arms out to his sides and spun around fiercely. As he spun the area around him became a swirling tornado of blood and guts. As the tornado died down and he retracted his blades another harpy swooped down. Without even looking he shot his 2h sword to the side of him and right through the harpies chest. "Hmph! Show off...perhaps I really should use my sword more often..." said Horrice.

Olithia looked up at the wall and saw a few knights battling it out against some more of the flying demons. A harpy dodged a sword slash and cut off one of the knights heads in counter attack. Another harpy used its wing power to blast the knights back and off their feet. As the last knight was about to be killed Talc shot right out of the sky, his sharp blade slicing clean through the monster's body. He then turned and blocked the other harpy's attack and countered by doing a couple slashes and then slicing its throat.

"That's the last of them. I think were fine for now," said Olithia. "Yes that's the last of THEM, but it's only the beginning of THEM!" responded Talc as he point out across the battlefield in front of the fort. Legion upon legion of enemy were marching towards the fort now. "Everyone gather in the courtyard quick!" yelled Dryx. All of the men gathered in the courtyard with their weapons and shields ready.

"Men when the gates fall you must not! This is where you must make your stand! Under no circumstance shall you run, and under no circumstance do you grace them with the freedom to do so either! Stand tall and stand proud and let not only your weapons but also your pride carry you to victory! For your lands and your people! For glory or for death!" yelled Olithia. As he yelled that the gates were smashed through.

Wave upon wave came towards them and all of them with the intention to slaughter everyone. From the east and west walls ladders shot up as the enemy climbed over. Hope seemed lost as their only 3 exits were blocked off by enemies. "Sir we are being pressed from all sides! How can we hope to defeat them?!" asked a soldier on the ground. They felt the ground rumble, and as they looked to the west they saw a pillar slide off its base and crash to the ground. Next to the ruined pillar stood a hooded man.

Rain poured all around as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The man's mouth could visibly be seen as it smiled, and he then threw his hood back and pulled his long sword out of its sheath. From that instant everyone knew the man for it was Hikari. "Miss me?" asked Hikari. "Not that much," responded Olithia sarcastically. There was a twang of bows from the east. They looked quickly and saw Artillius and his band of archers standing there with their bows already reloaded.

"I trust I am not too late?" asked Artillius. "Not at all. You seem pretty much on time in my book!" responded Olithia. "Yea you know this whole happy and gleeful moment is nice and all, and i may not be a wise scholar or anything, but guessing at the current situation now probably isn't the best time for this," said Vince sarcastially.

They charged at the enemy with all their might. A charge so fierce it shook the ground as they ran, it outdid the booms of thunder, and the flash from the sparks of grinding steel was enough to even surpass the flashes of lightning at times. Olithia and Hikari ran together to the end of street in which it lead to a ally with a dead end. The two heroes looked at each other, locked arms, and ran up the building on each of their sides. When they reached the top they unlocked their arms and did a somersault past each other and landed on opposite roofs.

Olithia then jumped off the roof and into a thick crowd of monsters. He blocked one attack, took down a couple enemies, then rolled out of the way for Hikari to slash. At some point during the fight they faced each other. Olithia stabbed a enemy behind Hikari, and Hikari stabbed a enemy behind Olithia. They clamped each others hand, gave a nod of approval, and then went their own ways.

Artillius had a row of men fire, then another, and then another as if it were a rippling wave. A group of monsters ran up to Artillius, but he rolled out of the way, stabbed a monster with his arrow, pulled the arrow out and put it in his bow, and shot the other monster. He then did a rising kick which knocked a enemy into the sky. He quickly took out his knife and sliced up the enemy before it hit the ground. He then loaded 5 arrows into his bow and launched it into a crowd of enemies.

Dryx stabbed both swords into a monster in a pincer style attack, removed the swords and beheaded a few monsters, then twirled around and did a rising slash on another monster. A monster flew overhead and he threw his sword up and stabbed a monster with his other sword. He then did a black flip, grabbed his other sword, and without looking or turning around he stabbed a monster behind him.

"Hey buddy how bout a little pick me up?" asked Vince with a touch of humor. "Sure thing friend!" replied Horrice. He threw Vince deep into a group of monsters parading towards them. He slashed to the left, spun to the right, then drove his swords downwards into a monster in front of him on the ground. He turned around and lunged his 2h sword through 3 enemies. He then ducked to dodge a oncoming slash and countered by rising up and thrusting one of his knives into skull. He then did a somersault backwards and punched a enemy. As it lay there stunned he looked to the right of him and saw some brass knuckles with spikes on them. "Heh Christmas is coming early this year because I just got me a new toy." As he said that he drove his fist into the creature's face with a lot of force.

Talc was also having his fair share of fighting. He reached to his belt and pulled out what looked like a small rod. He held it out in front of him, and it extended into a long pole. With a touch of a button on the side a sharp blade shot out of the end of it forming it into a spear. He spun the spear out to the side of him and then did 4 rapid thrusts forward taking down the enemy. He then recovered, took it back behind his head, swung it out to the side of him, and then swung it in a huge arc in front of him stunning many enemies. He jabbed his spear down through a enemy which stuck into the ground. Then he jumped up on the end of the spear, removed his 2 blades off his back, and did a flip into the air.

As he came down he rammed his swords into the ground. For a moment nothing happened and then the streets were flooded with water as a tidal wave came crashing towards the enemy. Olithia rammed his swords into the ground too which summoned a wave of lava. When the wave of water and the wave of lava collided they rose up at the point of the collision into what looked like a water tornado covered in fire and shrouded by black smoke. The tornado died down and as it did there was something there they had never seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Spirit Unknown

Black smoke rose up from the ground in thick billows. As it finally cleared off their was a strange creature standing there. At first it was hard to see, but soon they could clearly make it out. A spirit made entirely of crystal was standing on the ground with its head bowed. As it looked up its eyes glowed blue. It held its arms out to the side of it. In one hand formed a crystal sword which had cracks of flowing lava on it and fire rising off the blade. On the other hand formed a crystal sword which had cracks of flowing water on it as streams of a silver liquid hovered around the outside of the blade.

Idle it remained for a few moments, and then it walked towards Talc and Olithia. It knelt on one knee, stuck its swords in the ground, and bowed before them. The enemy, which had also been shocked by this phenomenon, stood still where they were. "Tisnarith..." said Talc quietly. "Tisnarith? Yes...you might be right...this does appear to be one of the lesser gods, but why is he here?" asked Olithia who was still inspecting the figure. "We have summoned him. We have temporarily broke the bonds which held him from coming between the world of the spirit and the world of the humans."

There was a moment of silence in which no one knew what to say. Rain came down from the skies above and showered down on the heroes. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed and it was like that for a few moments. Suddenly Tisnarith shot his gaze straight forward at the enemy. His agility was so awesome that his image seemed to trail behind him as he ran. A group of enemies formed a wall of spears and shields to prevent him from passing. As he met their "wall" there was a flash of light. Then as the light dimmed Tisnarith could be seen standing there behind the wall of enemies and his arms crossed in front of him as if he had just performed a crossed slash. The moment he pulled his arms back to his sides the group of enemies he had just passed fell to the ground dead.

He then slowly walked forward as the enemies charged towards him. Without stopping and without changing the pace in step he sliced them down one after the other as they came. He rammed his sword through one monster and flung him far away. Another enemy followed in which he hit it with the hilt of one sword then he flipped his other sword around and sliced the monster in 2. Some enemy archers fired at Tisnarith with bolts and arrows, but he simply held out one of his swords and morphed it into a shield, and then back into a sword to finish them off. As he finally reached the gates he threw a sword at each pillar of the gate. Then grabbing hold of the chains he ripped down the pillars and blockaded the gates.

He then shot into the sky and vanished. "His time is up. A spirit can only endure so long in the human realm before it is reclaimed by the spirit realm." "Well then its time we repay some dues," said Hikari running toward the few remaining enemies. He pounded a enemy with the hilt of his sword and then swung it around slicing him in two. He then did a somersault by shoving his blade into the ground and and using the sword like a pole vault. As he came down he drop kicked a enemy in the head, breaking its next. Then he did a spinning kick in which he knocked several enemies to the ground. Then without removing his sword from the ground, he pulled it around him slicing all the enemies that fell on the ground in half.

The stronghold in the center of the fort had different holes which opened up and revealed several mana cannons which fired heavily on the enemy. These cannons were the only ones in the entire kingdom of Annill that the good forces had. Then the doors opened as extra soldiers who were at first garrisoning the stronghold ran out to join the others. They sliced down the monsters as they ran, never giving up the assault. Eventually by the time the moon had reached high in the sky all of the enemies had been defeated. The Northern Fort had survived and one of the greatest battles had been won.


End file.
